


False Start

by secretoveralls



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, considering adding some rinharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretoveralls/pseuds/secretoveralls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has a crush on Ama-chan-sensei, and that just will not do. Gou has other ideas in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Start

Mako had a crush on Ama-chan-sensei.

At first, Gou hadn’t thought this would be a problem. Mister Princess was pure, sure, but nobody was that pure. Gou had certainly tackled harder challenges in the past, and as long as her older brother wasn’t looking, she usually had no trouble convincing men with girlfriends that they had nothing to lose by going a round with her, and besides, who would find out, right? She’d blush and smile and soon enough they’d be eating out of her pretty little hand… or, you know, elsewhere. Gou did not consider herself to be particularly devious (who would?) but she knew what she wanted and she almost always knew how to get it.

It had taken Gou like, negative 2 seconds to figure out that, of all four guys on the team, Mako was the only straight one, and therefore the only realistically bangable one, bar the slim possibility that Gou would be able to play up her Matsuoka genes long enough to trick Haru into a bedroom. Unfortunately for her, however, it hadn’t taken too much longer than that for Gou to see past Mako’s stunning obliques and fall for him—hard. He was gullible, just like all the others, of course, but he was also sweet and sincere and clearly very passionate about what they had all set out to do. And while she had thought him sort of silly as a child, she now couldn’t help but find his mothering tendencies endearing and often helpful.

And since Gou’s motives had shifted to a more long-term trajectory, everything she had conspired to do suddenly became a lot more complicated. She found herself constantly distracted by thoughts of Mako; things he said to her off-hand, times he smiled at her, the way he looked stepping out of a pool, glistening in the sun… A small part of her brain was disgusted by her own thoughts, but most of the rest of it was stuck either in a loop of fantasyland or a perpetual worry that she could never tear Mako’s attention away from Ama-chan.

It was a good thing that she could at least count on Ama-chan to help her out on this one, Gou thought as she stood by the pool and observed the boys’ training one day. She was no fool and had no interest in Mako, Gou knew, and besides that Gou considered her to be a good friend.

"Kou!" her teacher called from her lounge chair in the shade. "Why don’t you come over and sit with me?"

Gou walked over to join Ama-chan and sat down on the chair beside her. "You look so concentrated. Why don’t you relax a bit? The boys are going to be doing those laps for ages more," Ama-chan said, fanning herself.

"You’re right," Gou said with a smile, and lay down. "I’ve just been, you know, thinking."

"Mako again, eh?"

Gou shrugged. ”Yeah. I just don’t really know what to do.”

"Oh, why worry? I’m sure his little crush will blow over in a week or two. Maybe just wait it out."

"I could," Gou said as she chewed nervously on a fingernail. "I was hoping, though…"

"You want my help?" Ama-chan said as she sat up. Her eyes were sparkling. "I would gladly do anything to help young love! Besides, I’ve been waiting for you to ask. I have an idea…"

**Author's Note:**

> usually i don't like including honorifics, but i didn't know what else to call Ama-chan... anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
